


30 Days of B-Daman (June 2017)

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Series: 30 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Relationship(s), Violence, paternal love, taking in stray children, yes i made the coffee au a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love…See inside notes.





	1. Enjyu/Wen - Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't really been posting much so I decided to do 30 days of writing fic. I only thought of this idea yesterday, hence why I'm already behind. I'm using a twist on the song challenge where I basically put my playlist on shuffle and put whatever song is playing on repeat until the fic is finished (I recommend listening to the songs while reading; it makes for wonderful atmosphere^_^).
> 
> Some will be shorter than others based on what I am inspired to write. The one-shots will also range from pure-cinnamon roll-too-precious-for-this-world to I'm-going-to-hell and I will be updating the tags as necessary. You have been warned.
> 
> And before anyone asks, yes, there will be porn.
> 
> If you have any song suggestions, pairings, or characters you want me to write, send me an ask on tumblr (http://thebritishscyphozoa.tumblr.com/). I can't guarantee anything but we'll see what inspires me!
> 
> The first one-shot takes place directly after episode 28.  
> Song: Impossible by Shontelle
> 
> Dedicated to talesofdark (http://talesofdark.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to start posting again (and subsequently, to start actually writing again instead of just outlining).

He felt Li’s hand close around his wrist but he shook him off. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Wen smiled.

 

“Sorry, I just need to be alone for a minute.”

 

Li hesitated but nodded and turned back to Yamato and his friends. Wen turned and hurried away from the arena. If he lingered any longer, one of them might notice him leaving. It was only when he was safe deep in the halls of the arena did his spin around to throw his fist into the wall. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as his body began to tremble.

 

 _How could you_?

 

Wen opened his eyes and gazed down at the floor. How could he do this to him? He thought……he had thought they……

 

“What’s this? You’re not off frolicking with the rest of those idiots?”

 

Wen’s body went rigid. His head snapped back towards the arena and locked onto the figure standing in the middle of the hall. His fists clenched at his sides.

 

“What do you want?” He fought to keep the tremor from his voice. _Not in front of him_.

 

Enjyu glared. “Did you actually think you would just get to walk away? After what you did?”

 

Fire coursed through his veins.

 

“After what _I_ did?!” Wen screamed. “You tried to kill me!”

 

“You betrayed me!” Enjyu screamed back. Wen’s eyes widened then he glared and turned his back to him.

 

“Get away from me.”

 

The surprise on the redhead’s face nearly made him laugh. He wanted to laugh. It wouldn’t come. Enjyu reached for him.

 

“Wen…”

 

Their fingers brushed and Wen whipped around, smacking Enjyu’s hand away from him. Enjyu blinked in surprise but Wen refused to let his anger falter. Finally, Enjyu’s eyes narrowed and he dropped his arms to his sides.

 

“Whatever. You’ll regret this when Yamato loses tomorrow.”

 

Enjyu stepped around him into the hall. Just as he passed him, he grabbed Wen’s shoulder and shoved, sending the brunet into the wall. Wen stifled a cry as pain shot through his shoulder and he dropped to his knees as Enjyu’s steps faded behind him. He began to shake and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

 _You bastard_ …

 

A choked sob escaped his throat and he let his head drop as tears began to roll down his face.


	2. Enjyu/Wen - Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I’m alright but it’s never enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo by Jason Walker

Enjyu stretched. He rose from the bed and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. He found his pants, thrown on the floor, and slid them on. A rustling of sheets made him turn back. He gazed at the morning sunlight spilling over the bed and the figure still sleeping there.

 

Brown hair splayed out over the pillow, free from its usual ponytail, golden rays catching on tan skin. Enjyu could see the marks on his neck and shoulders where he’d bit too hard on purpose. Those would last for a while. He stepped closer. Resting one knee on the bed, he braced his hand against the headboard as he leaned over him. He hovered close. The brunet’s soft breath ghosted over his cheek, his lips parted ever so slightly, still bruised from the night before. He arched towards him…

 

…and pulled back.

 

Enjyu jerked up off the bed, the sudden motion disturbing the other into stirring. Enjyu grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw open the door. He told himself he didn’t hear his name called after him when he shut it.


	3. Enjyu/Biarce - Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t make any sudden moves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

He knew. Enjyu had no doubt. Cain might have been fooled and Joshua didn’t care, but he _knew_. And he was dangerous. If he caught him, it was all over. What was worse was that he knew that Enjyu was aware of this.

 

There was something unnatural about him. Something _wrong_. The way he moved, the way he spoke. And his eyes. Enjyu could feel them, even before he knew he was there. Sometimes he would just stare and wait for Enjyu to notice his presence. It was like he was saying _you can’t escape me_.

 

Enjyu did everything he could to never be alone with him. He stuck to Joshua like a plague and only ventured off by himself when it was necessary. Unfortunately, that was becoming more and more frequent. After all, Joshua might be willing to look the other way for his suspicious behavior, but he didn’t think the young butler would cover for him is he actually caught him doing something to sabotage the Alliance. He would never allow Cain to be threatened like that.

 

He tried to be careful, so careful, and somehow he was still caught. It was during one of his solo ventures that had led him into the lower labs of the New Shadow base. He had been looking for information about Mega Diabros. It took him nearly a week to crack the code on the door lock and he knew he had to be quick. The lock would be reset once they realized that someone had broken in and then they would be watching it all the closer. This was his only chance.

 

“Looking for something?”

 

His blood turned to ice. He straightened up, turning away from the computer. _He_ was standing in the doorway, arms tucked behind his back and a mocking expression of innocent curiosity on his face.

 

“You look like you’re having some trouble.”

 

He started to walk towards the redhead and Enjyu had the desperate urge to back away. To put as much distance between them as he could.

 

“You know, you’re not supposed to be down here.”

 

Alarms were going off in his head. _Run_ , they said. _You need to **run**_.

 

“You couldn’t have come in here by accident. The door was locked, after all.”

 

He couldn’t move.

 

“So...”

 

A hand came up and twisted into the hair at his neck. The mocking look melted into a knowing smile, red eyes shining with a sinister light.

 

“What were you hoping to find?”

 

He could feel the magic, _the power_ , bristling under those fingertips pressed to the base of his skull. It wouldn’t take much.

Then he pulled away, that insufferable smile still lingering, and he left. He turned on his heel and simply left. Enjyu stood there for a solid minute before his knees buckled and he had to grab the table to stay standing. The air crashed around him, constricting his lungs and stealing his breath. His head spun. His stomach twisted and he pressed a hand to his mouth.

 

It was a promise.

 

 _You can’t escape me_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Enjyu/Wen, One-Sided Enjyu/Lienna - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took back your promise and gave it to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Jealousy by Tove Lo
> 
>  
> 
> I SWEAR I will be writing more than just Enjyu/Wen. It just keeps popping into my brain (blame talesofdark)

She felt the styrofoam cup begin to bend in her grip. She clenched it tighter.

 

That was THEIR spot!

 

She felt the rage burn inside her and she clenched her teeth as she watched the two. They were sitting in café, at a small table tucked in the front corner, framed by the large windows.

 

The same spot Enjyu had brought her for their first date and so many dates after that.

 

The cup finally surrendered and hot coffee splashed over her fingers and pooled on the sidewalk by her foot.

 

The angel on her shoulder told her to be happy for them. They looked so happy together. Enjyu had never smiled like that when they were together.

 

The devil told her to push Wen in front of a bus.


	5. Mie - Rockabye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody matters like you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rockabye by Clean Bandits

When Mie Delgado found out she couldn’t have children, she told herself it didn’t matter. There were plenty of children out there who needed a mother after all. She told herself this but still she was not at all prepared when the universe dropped a child into her lap all of 3 weeks later.

 

In the beginning, it had more like having a pet than anything else. He scratched the furniture, groomed himself in public, and then there was that unfortunate incident where he had tried to _mark his territory_. It would have been stressful enough for any young woman, let alone a young woman trying to start up her own business.

 

It was a challenge keeping a barely-breaking-even café running while trying to train your cat-child. He certainly baffled her customers but the people of Cowtoon were nothing if not friendly and supportive and many commended her for her efforts. And when her friends had thrown her a surprise baby shower, the presents had been equal parts baby items and cat care. Their efforts fueled her drive and she threw herself head first into her suddenly-much-more-complicated life.

 

Looking back, Mie couldn’t have been more proud of her son and how he’d grown up, from a species-confused-child to a kind and brave young man. And when he came running up to their door dragging a distressed red-eyed boy behind him, she’d only smiled, scolded Yamato for being out so late, and ushered them both inside.

 

Awkward introductions were exchanged, though Mie already knew who the boy was the instant she saw him. She also knew Yamato could never abandon someone in need, even a former enemy. A habit of hers he seemed to have inherited. And if she could handle Yamato, she was confident that she could handle a magic-wielding demon child.

 

At least this one knew not to pee on the furniture.


	6. Mie & Biarce (& Yamato) - Welcome to Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath the stars…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Welcome to Our Family by Phil Collins
> 
> Happy birthday Biarce!
> 
> Terry will be tomorrow.

Mie loved her son, she really did, but she knew better than anyone that he could be a bit of a handful sometimes. Yamato always meant well of course, but be could be a bit oblivious to those around him. So as she watched him babble on to the other boy sitting across from him, rigid and having hardly touched his food, she decided it would be good time to step in.

 

“Yamato,” she said, smiling. “Why don’t you start cleaning u for the night? I’ll get Biarce settled in upstairs.”

 

She saw the reluctance cross her son’s face. She’d known that he would be hesitant to leave the other boy. It was in his protective nature. But considering Biarce looked caught between running and crying, she stood by her statement. After Biarce was settled in she’d have talk with Yamato about calming down while around the skittish boy, but that wasn’t a conversation Biarce needed to be around for.

 

Once Yamato had made his way into the kitchen, she put a hand on Biarce’s shoulder and guided him up the stairs to the spare bedroom. She set him on the bed while she went about finding something for him to sleep in and making a mental list for herself. This wasn’t as simple as it had been with Yamato. She’d have to tell the authorities and the boy needed to see a doctor (he looked rather worse for wear). Maybe she could talk to Mr. Watt first. He might be able to do something to help.

 

Mie cast a look over her shoulder the boy, where he’d pulled his knees up to his chest and was watching the room with a wary eye. He seemed the complete opposite of the boy she’d seen in Neon City. The arrogance and cruelty were gone, replaced by unease and fear. He was alone now, Mie realized, probably for the first time in his life. She frowned.

 

How irresponsible, bringing a child into the world only to abandon him. She made a mental note to give Marda B a good scolding if she ever saw him again, spirit or otherwise.

 

***

 

Biarce couldn’t remember much. He remembered luring Yamato to their battlefield. He remembered his master forcing his way into his body. And then he was waking up in the middle of the desert, in pain and confused. It had taken him several tries to stand, another several to take a step without stumbling.

 

He’d experienced memory lapses before, usually when his master possessed him, but this was different. There had always been a presence in the back of his mind, a reminder of his connection his master. It had bothered him in the beginning, the idea of someone constantly listening to his thoughts, but over time he’d come to find comfort in the presence. It meant he wasn’t alone.

 

Now there was just an aching emptiness.

 

He called out for his master, first mentally, then verbally, and for the first time in his life there was no response. He was alone. Totally and completely alone. The very thought made his stomach turn and he emptied what little he still had in his stomach onto the ground before him. He shook and pressed a hand to his mouth. What should he do? Without his master, he had no purpose, no plan.

 

So he started walking.

 

“Now,” Mie said firmly. Biarce jumped, eyes snapping to her. He’d forgotten she was there. “I’ll let the not-eating thing go for tonight, but I expect you to eat properly tomorrow. It’s not healthy.” She shut the dresser drawer and turned back to him with a set of clothes tucked under her arm. “You can wear these for tonight. Put your clothes outside the door when you’re done changing and I’ll make sure they get washed.”

 

She stepped closer and held the bundle out to him. Biarce stared for a moment for taking it from her. “Thank you.” The words came out so soft he wasn’t sure she had heard him. But she smiled again, so she must have.

 

“It’s no problem.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and he tensed. “Get some sleep tonight and we’ll all talk tomorrow, alright?” She leaned down then and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Goodnight.”

 

Then she left, shutting the door behind her. He could hear her descend the stairs and Yamato’s chatter instantly pick up. Asking a million questions, no doubt. He changed quickly. The idea of wearing anything other than that uniform thrilled him like nothing else ever had. He looked at the clothes strewn across the floor. She had said to put them outside to be washed.

 

He’d burn them if he had any say in the matter.

 

He eased himself into the bed and flicked the light out beside him. Laying there, he wondered if this was real. It didn’t seem real. His memory still refused to explain what had happened while Marda B has assumed control. Did he really want to know? Whatever had occurred, these people didn’t seem to care.

 

When Yamato had first found him in the desert, he’d expected an attack, but the cat boy had only expressed concern, fussing over his injuries and asking a million questions. Was he alright? Where had he been? It seemed unreal, to have his former enemy treating him with such care. But then, Yamato and his mother did seem to have a habit of collecting reformed villains.

 

Was that what he was? Reformed? Maybe not. He hadn’t held any ambitions of his own, after all, except to accomplish whatever task his master set before him. So what did that mean for him now? His master was gone. He’d never made any decisions that had not been guided by his master’s desires. If he wasn’t following his master’s hand, what should he do?

 

Yamato had proven once before that he possessed something his master had not. That seemed like a good place to start.

 

Biarce turned over to the window and watched the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a more innocent Biarce in this one.


	7. Yamato/Terry, Gray/Wen, Enjyu/Biarce - At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were strangers starting out on a journey…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is late! It ended up being so much more in depth than I anticipated.

Terry knew from the moment he met Yamato that he was going to frustrate him to no end. He was loud, reckless, and occasionally a little too full of himself, but he was also kind, generous, and brave, and that was why Terry knew they would be friends.

 

Yamato certainly made his life more interesting, that was for sure. Training, the tournament, saving the world.

 

When Yamato first fought Biarce, Terry’s heart refused to slow. No matter what Yamato did, Biarce countered it perfectly. It provoked a sense of fear in him that he had never experienced before. The thought of losing Yamato terrified him. And when Biarce defeated him, he felt destroyed.

 

He made the others promise not to tell Yamato that he had stayed up the rest of the night with tears running down his face, too anxious to sleep for fear that Yamato wouldn’t wake up. But Yamato did wake up, and for a while Terry was able to convince himself that everything would be ok. Until they’d encountered Enjyu and Biarce on their way to confront Marda B.

 

The last thing he wanted was to separate from Yamato again. The idea of letting Yamato out of his sight brought back the wave of fear and he struggled to stay calm. He couldn’t break down. Yamato needed him to be strong. So he told him to go and faced Enjyu alone.

 

He’d nearly cried when they were all gathered together by Marda B’s good half. It was such a relief to see that Yamato was ok. He just wanted to run up and hug him but his actions still weighed heavily on his mind. Had he doomed them all by using the b-energy to save Enjyu? Would Yamato blame him? He couldn’t handle that thought.

 

It wasn’t until after they had returned to the Cat Café that he was finally able to relax. Yamato was safe. Everyone was safe. And Yamato didn’t let go of his hand the entire night.

 

***

 

Wen disliked Gray from the moment he met him. Ababa fawned over him and the lower ranks feared him. Worst of all was his attitude. It was like he looked down on them, pitied them. He acted like he was better than them because he wasn’t in the alliance of his own free will. Wen disliked Gray and so he took every opportunity to hold his sister over him. To remind him that he wasn’t nearly as great as he thought he was if he couldn’t even protect his own sister. Gray would be silent then and walk away from him and Wen would be the one leaving the encounter with a heaviness in his heart. He fought it down though.

 

He’d learned early on nice guys never got far in the Shadow Alliance.

 

When Li had abandoned him, Wen felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him. The one person he had always believed would be by his side was gone. His own brother had thrown him away like he was nothing. Maybe he was.

 

It had taken everything he had to face Yamato and the others. In his heart, he knew that they would help him, that they cared about him and Li, but something still pulled in his chest as he walked through the forest towards them. He told himself to keep it together. He had to keep it together. Then Yamato called out to him, like their meeting was just some happy coincidence, and he fell apart.

 

He’d made the decision shortly after that to follow the group on their quest to defeat Marda B. It wasn’t a hard decision. He had to rescue Li. From Marda or from himself was yet to be determined. But the more they traveled, the less progress they seemed to make. Didn’t they understand? He had to save Li!

 

So he’d tried to leave. It had been Gray who’d stopped him. The blond insisted he couldn’t go alone, that he’d be no match for them by himself.

 

“ _You know how hard it is for me, knowing he’s out there?!_ ”

 

The words had left his mouth before he could think and instantly a familiar weight in his heart returned. The others had noticed their arguing by then and he could only turn away. Then Joshua arrived and provided a proper distraction. Throughout the battle, Wen couldn’t take his eyes off Gray. He tried to focus on the battle but the aching in his heart continued to plague him. His words kept repeating in his head and they made his stomach twist.

 

How could he have said that? Of course, Gray knew how he felt. He was probably the only one who did. How had he not even noticed that until now?

 

Gray called after Joshua when he left with Cain and Wen followed the rest of the group as they rushed over to him. Yamato tried to talk to him but Gray only shrugged him off and settled on a rock a bit away from the group. After a moment, the others retreated but Wen stayed, watching the blond. He stepped closer.

 

“Gray?”

 

There wasn’t a response. Gray just stared down at the b-daball in his hand. Wen cast his eyes to the ground.

 

“Gray…what I said before…I didn’t…”

 

“I know.” Wen looked up at him, eyes wide. Gray was smiling. He clenched his fist around the b-daball and turned to him. “It’s ok.”

 

The tears gathered in Wen’s eyes. Gray reached and took hold of his hand to pull him into a hug. Wen squeezed the blonde’s hand so tightly he briefly feared he might break it. But Gray only held him tighter.

 

“We’ll get him back. I promise.”

 

***

 

Biarce realized from the moment he met Enjyu that he would be his downfall. He had always prided himself on his ability to read the people around him, to know what they were thinking before they even realized it.

 

Enjyu was different.

 

Every time he thought he had finally figured the redhead out, he would turn around and surprise him. Whenever he thought they were on the same page, he’d discover he was in the wrong book. It infuriated him to no end. But it also fascinated him.

 

He’d never met anyone like Enjyu before. Granted, he hadn’t met many people at all, but that didn’t change anything. He just didn’t understand him. Why would he risk sacrificing so much for the sake of friendship? Marda B had told him that such a spirit was vital to their plans but Biarce couldn’t understand why. He watched him often, trying to decipher what was so special about him

 

And then Marda B took it all away. He turned him into a mindless follower like the rest. There was no trace of the person he’d observed for the past few weeks left. That night, as Marda B prepared for their final siege on the world, Biarce cried.

 

When Marda B had been defeated, he didn’t know what to do. He was totally alone in a world he didn’t understand. He thought about running but dismissed the idea quickly. Where would he go? It wasn’t as though Marda B had any allies willing to help him.

 

So he waited amidst the rubble of what had once been the Neo Shadow Alliance airship and the only home he’d ever known. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. To die? Be arrested? Neither sounded like particularly appealing options so when someone finally did approach him, he jumped. He mentally berated himself for such an obvious display of fear but his thoughts were cut off when the new arrival stepped closer. He looked up then and, for a moment, his mind failed to understand what he was seeing.

 

Enjyu stood before him. The _real_ Enjyu. They’d done it somehow. Somehow, they had brought him back to himself. And now he stood there, holding out his hand to him. It didn’t seem real. He just stared at it. Enjyu huffed.

 

“Sometime today, please.”

 

Biarce jumped again when he spoke. Yes, he’d most definitely returned to his usual self. There was no way that mindless drone could have spoken to him with such a blatant disregard for his authority. Former authority. Whatever.

 

He lifted his own hand and hesitated just short of the other’s. Could he really do this? Enjyu rolled his eyes and reached forward, grasping his hand tightly and yanking him to his feet. Then he turned on his heel and started away again, pulling the smaller boy behind him. As Yamato and the rest of their group came into view, Biarce tensed.

 

“Relax,” Enjyu said, not even bothering to turn to him. “They don’t bite.” His grip on Biarce’s hand tightened, intertwining their fingers. Biarce flushed and looked away from him.

 

“If you say so.”


	8. Li/Mie - Stacy's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it might be wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry that the chapters are so late! My computer had to get repaired so I was without it for a few days. But I will be catching tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is more of a parody than anything else. It's short. It's stupid. Enjoy.

“…and, dude, her tits were huge! Triple Ds, at least!”

 

“No way!”

 

Li rolled his eyes. Couldn’t he just read his book in peace? He just wanted to relax under the tree and finish his book. Was that truly too much to ask? The boys didn’t have the decency keep their voices down. How brutish, running around the school yard, bragging about their conquests. Li rolled his eyes when they boys moved on to discussing… _other_ aspects of the poor girl’s anatomy.

 

The boys cackled. “Hey, nerd!” Li didn’t even look up from his book. “We’ve got a deal for you.” Oh, joy. “You do our homework for a month and we’ll share some secrets to get some sweet ass.”

 

Li sighed and turned the page. “Thank you for your generous offer, but that won’t be necessary. I already have a girlfriend.”

 

Idiot Boy #1 snorted. “ _You_ have a girlfriend? Yeah, right.”

 

Li turned another page. “Yes, I do.”

 

Idiot Boy #2 snickered. “I bet he has some kind of sick blow up doll he makes out with at night or something.” Idiot Boy #1 and Idiot Boy #3 burst into laughter as Idiot Boy #2 mimed kissing with an imaginary figure. Just then, a car horn honked.

 

“Li! Let’s go!”

 

Their jaws dropped. A gorgeous woman leaned back in a red convertible. She slid her sunglasses off her face and flashed a stunning smile towards them. Her strapless shirt hugged her tightly. Li shut his book and calmly gathered his bag.

 

“Have a pleasant afternoon.” He turned away then and walked down the front steps of the school yard. Climbing into the passenger seat, he pecked the woman on the cheek and they drove away.


	9. Karat - My Strongest Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am what I wear and how I dress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Strongest Suit from Aida
> 
>  
> 
> I keep telling myself to write some short ones so I can catch up. And then I do this.
> 
>  
> 
> Gratuitous fashion porn ahead.

Karat always marked important moments in her life by what she had been wearing.

 

Her 9th birthday was the first birthday she remembered well. Her father had given her a new dress for the occasion. It was sleeveless, with white satin on the top and a gold skirt separated by a jeweled empire waist. The skirt glittered in the light of the candles on her cake and she was happy. Even her mother joined their family and friends in singing to her, though she did have to stop every now and then to cough.

 

Her mother’s funeral was only 3 months later. Her father had insisted on a black dress with gray flowers and a large black sash tied in a bow at her back. Karat hated that dress. She had wanted to wear her blue dress with the satin ribbon. It had been her mother’s favorite. But her father said it would be inappropriate and so she wore the black dress. She only ever wore that dress once. She never did tell her father that she had tripped into the mud on purpose on the way back to the car.

 

After Karat turned 16, her father’s yearly gala took on an entirely new light. She was a young woman now, and her father made it clear that she would have to carry on the empire one day. Or, at least, her husband would. She’d taken great care in picking her dress for the evening. She’d chosen a chiffon A-line dress in a pale daffodil color. The scoop neckline was sheer and embroidered with white lilies, ending in a sweetheart at her breast. Elegant, dazzling, sophisticated. From now on, this is how people would see her.

 

When she met Bull, running away from her own 17th birthday party, she had been wearing a classic. It was a gown her father had commissioned especially for her, so that no matter where she went she would never be without light. The design was one of her own. She had spent hours toiling over it. It was the first of its kind. It had to be perfect. But after several hours of sketching only to hurl the paper across the room, she had been feeling discouraged. No matter what she did, it just didn’t feel right. Her first try had been pale pink and white in silk, with a lace hem, but it just felt too delicate for daily wear. The second attempt was a knee-length number in lilac, long sleeved and made of chiffon, but she decided it would never do for fancier occasions. The third dress was sky blue in satin, with a wide skirt and cap sleeves, but it was simply too impractical for an everyday dress.

 

Peach, green, maroon, red, yellow, chartreuse; tulle, jersey, taffeta, velvet, charmeuse, sequined. Karat knelt on her bedroom floor, surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper and nearly in tears. She’d all but begged her father to allow her to design her own dress. She fought so hard for this opportunity and here she was, distraught and failing. She was ready to give up.

 

Until a butterfly drifted past her.

 

She must have left the window open, but she never did bother to check. Instead, she watched the little butterfly flutter across her room and settle on the bouquet of spring flowers on her desk. She gazed at it as it fed from the flowers. Its beautiful dark blue wings were dotted with orange and turquoise and yellow glanced over the wings in sharp strokes. She grabbed her sketchbook.

 

The designer had sung her praises when she handed over the final sketch, proclaiming the originality and style of the gown. Work began that day and at the end of the week her dress was ready. It ended up far heavier than anything she had ever worn before, but that could only be expected. She was carting around 15 pounds of wiring, glass, and circuitry, after all. Wearing the dress gave her a thrill like nothing ever had. That dress existed because of her.

 

As the threat of the NSA loomed over the world, Karat made the decision that 15 pounds of hardware was simply far too cumbersome. She needed to move quickly and she couldn’t do that in such a heavy dress. She traded it for a much lighter though more princess-like silk dress in pale pink and set out with her maids to find Bull and the others while her father set about reinforcing the walls of Neon City.

 

The sheer joy she had felt when she saw Bull again overwhelmed her. He’d tripped running to her and only moments later she did the same, over her own dress no less. She found herself doing that quite a lot, after becoming accustomed to something much heavier. It didn’t matter. Knowing that Bull was safe was all she needed.

 

No one could ever say Karat was one to waste time. Only hours after having her spirit returned to her she had arranged for a grand celebration to rejoice in Marda B’s defeat. It was a stressful endeavor but she felt that it was all worth it, even if only for the discovery that Bull looked quite good in a suit. She chose an off-the shoulder gown with a mermaid silhouette for the event. Lace and sequins embroidered the top and sleeves of the dusty pink dress. The look on Bull’s face when she entered the room only reinforced her conviction. It was all worth it.

 

Mr. Watt had always maintained a hold over the city through sheer force of will, but Karat had never expected her father to actually enter into politics. His response during the NSA crisis had earned him widespread support among the masses and Karat had embraced him when they heard the news that he’d won the election for governor. For the party following the election, she wore a turquoise A-line dress made of tulle with an asymmetrical hem hovering just above her ankles. The short sleeves were sewn with pearls and they shone in the light as she stood by her father’s side and greeted the many guests, beaming with pride.

 

Once things had settled down following the defeat of the NSA, Karat made the decision that her wardrobe needed a change. With her father becoming preoccupied with his new duties as governor and Bull still working through his apprenticeship with Armada, the daily running of Watt Industries fell to her. Her father had tried to offer allowing a board to take over but she had rejected the notion. A board would only look for ways to cut their family out of the equation and she wouldn’t allow that to happen just so she could remain a carefree little princess. The dress she wore to her first board meeting was nothing like what she was used to. It was simple, a white sleeveless dress with a scoop neckline and asymmetrical hem that fell to the knees. There were no embellishments, no embroidery. It was classy, it was straightforward, it was professional, and it made her feel powerful in a way she never had before. So she walked into the meeting room and blew them out of the water.

 

It only took a few hours working at Watt Industries for karat to realize that she might have understood business, but she certainly knew nothing about electricity. It was a strange feeling, to realize that she knew so little about something that her life was built around. So she poured herself into learning more. Every spare moment was spent observing the engineers and reading every piece of material she could get her hands on. She made a weekly date with Bull to watch him work with Armada, taking notes as they tinkered with the parts in front of them. She studied and studied until she could translate every piece of technical jargon that came out of each and every employee’s mouth.

 

She had just returned from a shopping trip with Lienna and Marilyn when the phone rang. She had been in the middle of trying on a dress she was particularly pleased with, a dark blue knee-length fitted dress with lace at the neckline, and had answered the call with a happy chirp and was promptly informed that she had been accepted into the Neon City University of Science and Engineering.

 

Karat’s favorite weekly-date-with-Bull dress was the one Mie had sewn for her for her 18th birthday. Navy blue with a knee-length flared skirt and sleeveless. She often wore it with a wide white belt around the waist and her favorite peep-toe heels. A classically vintage look that made her feel like she was stepping out of a 1950s dream.

 

She’d had to pinch herself to make sure she was awake when she’d turned around to find Bull down on one knee.

 

Karat gazed at herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly. She still couldn’t believe it. She spun and watched the ball gown skirt brush across the floor. Lace traced its way up the skirt and over the bodice.

 

“You look even more beautiful than she did,” her father assured her. Then he took her wrist and wound a blue satin ribbon around it. He tied it in a little bow and grasped her hand.

 

“Something borrowed, something blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9th birthday (https://www.macys.com/shop/product/crystal-doll-embellished-glitter-skirt-dress-big-girls-7-16?ID=4390065&CategoryID=31460#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D1751%26ruleId%3D22%26slotId%3D19%26kws%3Dgirls%20formal%20dresses%26searchPass%3DpartialMatch)
> 
> Mother’s funeral (https://www.etsy.com/listing/236624233/clearance-girls-fancy-dress-party-dress?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=girls%20fancy%20dress&ref=sr_gallery_7 except black with gray flowers and black bow)
> 
> Her father’s gala (https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Princess-Scoop-Neck-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Prom-Dress-With-Ruffle-Beading-Flower-S-018056791-g56791)
> 
> Meeting Bull (butterfly light-up dress)
> 
> Protecting Neon City (pink dress)
> 
> Celebration over the NSA (https://www.jjshouse.com/Trumpet-Mermaid-Off-The-Shoulder-Court-Train-Chiffon-Lace-Prom-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-018116381-g116381)
> 
> Her father becoming governor of Neon City (https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Princess-V-Neck-Asymmetrical-Tulle-Evening-Dress-With-Ruffle-Beading-Sequins-017056519-g56519 in peacock)
> 
> Taking charge of her father’s company (https://www.jjshouse.com/A-Line-Princess-Scoop-Neck-Asymmetrical-Satin-Cocktail-Dress-016081196-g81196)
> 
> Being accepted into Neon City’s University of Science and Engineering (https://www.jjshouse.com/Polyester-Cotton-With-Lace-Knee-Length-Dress-199087153-g87153)
> 
> Bull proposing (https://ladyvlondon.com/Navy-Hepburn-Dress-with-White-Elastic-Belt/#.WUHtmmw2zIU)
> 
> Wedding (https://www.jjshouse.com/Ball-Gown-Sweetheart-Cathedral-Train-Tulle-Lace-Wedding-Dress-With-Beading-Sequins-002111947-g111947)


	10. Enjyu/Wen - Take It Off (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll regret it in the morning, but tonight I don't give a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take It Off by Kesha
> 
>  
> 
> Finally getting NSFW up in here :P
> 
> Good luck on your exams, Lily!

If anyone asked him tomorrow, he’d probably say he’d had a few too many drinks. That was really the only way Wen could justify being pinned to the fake leather booth by a very enthusiastic redhead. He didn’t really remember how he’d gone from dancing to making out with Enjyu in a booth he was pretty sure wasn’t theirs. He wasn’t sure where the other were either and he really didn’t care. He had more important things to think about.

 

Like Enjyu’s hand trying to get down his pants. Wen thankfully had enough braincells left to push the other man back, earning a confused and mildly irritated look.

 

“Not here,” he gasped.

 

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged into one of the bathrooms. Enjyu straight up growled at the other couple already there and they ran without any argument. They ducked into the largest stall and Wen’s breath left him when he was shoved up against the wall and Enjyu was kissing him again. He certainly wasn’t taking his time now, Wen thought, as Enjyu quickly undid his pants and pushed them down with his underwear and spun him around. He heard Enjyu spit and grimaced. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers.

 

The first two fingers entered him without hesitation and Wen bit down on his hand to stifle a cry. He braced his forearm against the wall and arched forward, pressing back on the fingers. Enjyu’s other arm wrapped around his middle and the redhead leaned forward to bite his shoulder where his shirt had slipped down. Wen moaned and let his head drop. The sound of a buckle coming undone barely registered.

 

He did cry out when Enjyu pushed inside and started to move. He picked up a fast pace quickly, giving the brunet little time to adjust. Wen hissed at the feeling of Enjyu rubbing against his insides. It burned but it was good. It was so good. It would have hurt a lot more if he wasn’t wasted, he knew that much. He’d have bruises on his hips in the morning to explain to Li but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was Enjyu inside of him and his own need.

 

He wrapped a hand around himself and stroked only a few times before he came across the smooth gray tiles in front of him. Enjyu grunted as he tightened around him and he picked up his pace for a brutal minute and released inside him. Wen made a sharp noise of disapproval and glared back at Enjyu over his shoulder. The redhead smirked at him as he pulled out of him and dragged him up by the back of his neck for another kiss. Wen squirmed when he felt the fluid begin to run down his thigh. Enjyu released him then and let him stumble back against the wall. He tossed him another smirk, fixed his pants, and left.

 

Wen watched after him for a good minute then shut his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall.

 

 _Fuck_.


	11. Lienna - Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight Song - Rachel Platten

“ _You play b-daman? Isn’t that a guy thing?_ ”

 

Lienna had been hearing things like this all her life. From the day she picked up Garnet Wind, people had told her she was wrong. The adults told her it wasn’t something a lady should do. The girls gossiped behind her back and the boys thought she was weird. The only one who never doubted her was Gray. When she’d come into his room and made the declaration that she too was becoming a b-daplayer, he’d only blinked and shrugged.

 

“ _Ok._ ”

 

Since then they had trained together. He was ahead of her by a few months but she didn’t care. She put everything she had into her training. If everyone was going to doubt her choice, then she had to prove them wrong. She’d fallen behind some after being captured by the Shadow Alliance but the hours spent training with her brother allowed her to quickly catch up to everyone. If only they would take her seriously.

 

To their credit, they never belittled her for wanting a battle, but she wasn’t an idiot. She could see how they went easy on her. Lienna knew they meant well, but that didn’t stop it from upsetting her. She didn’t need an easy win. She wanted to earn her win, not have it handed to her because they were too afraid to go all out on a girl. Enjyu refused to battle her completely. The only person who seemed willing to fight her at full power was Wen. That fact didn’t surprise her. A battle was a battle, as far as he was concerned. Who was on the other end of the field didn’t matter. For that, Lienna was grateful.

 

After Marda B’s defeat, she’d decided it was time to officially get back in the game. She began joining tournaments along with the others and, slowly but surely, she started to make a name for herself. People said she gave the term “the lone woman” a new meaning, considering she was more often than not the only woman entering. Girls too young to enter themselves were coming up to her, proclaiming her their idol. She encountered more than her fair share of criticism too. She wasn’t powerful enough, too emotional, couldn’t measure up, blah blah blah blah blah! Lienna refused to allow the harsh words to deter her. Win or lose, she pushed forward, first to the top 50, then 30, then 10.

 

When she came in third in one of the larger tournaments, beaten only by her brother and Yamato, she could hardly contain herself. Suddenly people were paying attention. Tabloids wrote articles talking about how she had come out of nowhere and taken the world by storm. She scoffed. There was no storm. She had been there all along. Just no one had bothered to notice before.


	12. Marilyn - Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for the applause…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applause by Lady Gaga

Marilyn really couldn’t deny that there was a certain thrill to pulling off a job. She knew the steps by heart: find her mark, figure out the best persona for the job, play the part, then rob them blind. She had reinvented herself a million times, as a magician, fortune teller, singer, socialite, business woman, insurance agent, nurse, and so many more. Her chest of costumes and wigs was always growing.

 

But work had been slow lately, so when she saw Mr. Watt was hiring an MC for the small tournament he was funding, she put on her best pep face and stepped up.

 

It had been decent money, Marilyn decided. A simple job too. Explain some rules, make some judgement calls, be chipper as hell, nothing fancy. It gave her a chance to break out the cowgirl costume too. She hadn’t used that one in a while. But any job was only good while it lasted and she had to be moving on the moment it was over. Besides, she’d outworn her role. It was time for a change. Maybe she’d get classy and hit up some young rich boys at a fancy bar and rip off their credit cards. Or maybe something simpler was in order, like setting up her magician’s table and doing tricks for the amused public while she slight-of-handed their valuables away. In the end, she decided against it all.

 

Neon City was great for business but she’d learned before that it was too risky to pull multiple jobs in the same place at once. She’d come back another time.

 

Two days later found her in the nearby city of Saphir. There was no need for peppy MCs in this city, but it was a tourist trap if Marilyn ever saw one.

 

“Thank for visiting Madam Celeste! May the stars be with you!” She waved as the young couple walked away from her tent, their heads filled with whatever “romantic future” babble Marilyn had managed to come up with. Another satisfied client. It wasn’t a hard gig. All she had to do was figure out what they wanted to hear and give it to them. Love struck couples were always easy marks. The flaps of her tent began to shift and she turned on her charm.

 

“Welcome to Madame Celeste’s Tent of Fortune! How may I – ?”

 

“Miss Marilyn Harris?”

 

Marilyn’s face dropped. Shit. She knew she should have moved farther away. Two large men entered her tent and stood before the table. Okay, Marilyn thought, keep it cool. Number one rule of the trade is never lose your cool. She cleared her throat and offered a pleasant smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else. My name is – ”

 

“Oh, have I?”

 

Marilyn’s eyes flew open as the men parted and Cain McDonnell stepped forward. He smirked at her and she knew she was caught. There was no smooth talking her way out of this one. She could maybe make a run for it but she shook that thought away. Past Cain, she could see the edge of a blue sleeve just outside the tent. He probably had others too. If he went to the trouble to track her down, then certainly he would come prepared. So she fixed her face into a frown and set her back straight. “What do you want?”

 

Cain’s smirk twisted into a full grin for a split second and Marilyn felt a chill rush up her spine. He slid into the chair before her table and plucked her crystal ball from the center, tossing it idly between his hands.

 

“Relax, I’m not here to rat you out. In fact, I have a job for you.”

 

His eyes flashed, dark and sinister. Marilyn raised an eyebrow. Well, she hadn’t been expecting that. Curiosity piqued, he felt a smile melt onto her face and leaned forward on the table, lacing her fingers together beneath her chin.

 

“Do tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm in love with ConArtist!Marilyn <3


	13. Gray & Wen - Everything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you still hide away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon
> 
>  
> 
> This one seems to match less with the song but it's what popped into my head so here we go.

Gray could see it, every now and then.

 

He’d first seen Wen during his “introduction”. While Ababa was preoccupied with running his mouth, Gray observed the room and the people he’d be stuck with until he could secure Cobalt Blade. His gaze passed over Enjyu sneering in the front and landed on the brunet in the back. He looked bored. A smaller boy stood next to him, listening intently. The brunet leaned back against a wall and yawned. Then he caught his eyes and glared.

 

_What?_

 

It was mouthed with enough anger that Gray quickly averted his eyes. Out of his peripheral vision he saw him glare again before he started talking to the smaller boy. He saw the glare melt and a smile spread across his face. Gray decided he liked that look much better.

 

The first time they spoke, Gray learned a few things. One, that his name was Wen. Two, that he was one of the Shadow Elite. Three, he was a jerk.

 

They’d been called in for a briefing, something Gray wasn’t particularly pleased about. It infuriated him that they treated him like he was any other soldier, like he was there by choice. As long as he completed his assignments he was free to do as he pleased. The lower soldiers looked at him with awe and respect. He hated it. He wasn’t their comrade, he wasn’t their friend. He was their prisoner. He was-

 

_What is **he** doing here?_

 

The words were uttered with such venom. Gray had spun to find their source and was more than shocked when he had discovered it was the brunet from before. He was glaring at him from across the room, the shorter boy by his side. If he was here, though, then he had to be one of the higher ranked players in the Shadow Alliance. Enjyu smirked.

 

_Wen, don’t be rude to our new ally_.

 

The brunet, Wen, rolled his eyes and snorted.

 

_Ally is a bit of a stretch, don’t ya think?_

 

This made Ababa frown and the cat began to scold him. From the sound of it, this was normal. He clearly held no respect for anyone, even Ababa. The smaller boy hushed him and Wen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He sent Gray a nasty look then turned away from him entirely. Gray sighed.

 

Yes, he definitely liked the smile better.

 

Gray then learned another thing: he hated Enjyu.

 

He’d run into him and Wen in the hall and it took all his willpower not to strike either of them while they taunted him about his sister. Enjyu was especially cruel, mocking his inability to protect her, and Wen was no better. He went along with everything Enjyu said, adding his own snarky comments here and there and laughing. Until Enjyu made a dangerous implication.

 

_I could do whatever I wanted to her and you couldn’t stop me_.

 

Wen had hissed out the redhead’s name but Gray hadn’t heard if he said anything else. He was too busy seizing Enjyu by his collar and slamming him back into the wall. Enjyu laughed. Wen was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear through the blood rushing in his ears. He wanted to rip that grin off Enjyu’s face. Enjyu continued to mock him, noting how pretty Lienna was and how lonely she must be, locked away in that bubble. Gray slammed his head back into the wall, but he only laughed again. Gray pulled back a fist.

 

Then he was being pulled off Enjyu and tumbled to the ground. He heard them snap at each other but the only phrase he understood was _Just go, Enjyu_. The redhead scoffed and turned down the hall, very purposefully knocking the brunet’s shoulder as he passed and muttering something to him. Whatever he said made Wen whip around to glare at him as he walked away. The look only faded after Enjyu was out of sight. Then he looked back to Gray.

 

Gray saw the uncertainty flash in his eyes. He kept shifting from foot to foot and looking back between Gray and where Enjyu had disappeared to. There were a couple times he nearly reached out towards the blond but each time he snapped his hand back. Finally, he settled for picking up Gray’s hat off the floor, it had fallen in the scuffle, and throwing it at him.

 

_You shouldn’t do that_. And he left.

 

In retrospect, Gray realized he must have looked silly, sitting on the floor in the middle of the hall, but at the time he hadn’t cared. He’d sat there for a good few minutes before he finally stood. He put his hat back on.

 

Gray could see it, every now and then.


	14. Enjyu/Biarce - Next Contestant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll watch you leave here limping...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Contestant by Nickleback
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delays! Things have been a tad crazy for the last few days!

“Ow!”

 

Biarce rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t be such a baby.” He sat back and crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t insulted that guy.”

 

Enjyu scowled. “You say that like I wasn’t justified.” He rotated his shoulder and winced, reaching down to clutch his ribs. “Besides, I beat him, didn’t I?”

 

Biarce took a breath and sighed. “That’s not the point.” He shut the first aid kit and stood up from the bed to put it away. “I am capable of taking care of myself, Enjyu. You think I’m not used to people lashing out at me by now?” He slid the kit onto the shelf and whipped around to glare when Enjyu scoffed.

 

“That doesn’t make it right.” Enjyu clenched his fist. Biarce’s eyes softened and tucked his hands behind his back as he walked back over. He leaned down so their eyes met.

 

“You really are an idiot, you know?”

 

Enjyu smirked and closed the distance between them.


	15. Gray/Wen - Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just met you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call Me Maybe by Carly Ray Jepsen
> 
>  
> 
> Coffee shop AU!

“Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you today?”

 

Gray suppressed a groan. How anyone could be so chipper this early in the morning was beyond him. “Tall dark roast, please.”

 

“Ok, that will be $3.49, please. Name?”

 

“Gray.”

 

There was the brief sound of sharpie on cardboard then it came to a screeching halt.

 

“Wait, like, the color?”

 

Gray sighed and looked up. The barista was an attractive brunet, currently staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Gray sighed.

 

“Yes, like the color.” It was too early for this. He just wanted his damn coffee. He slapped a $5 bill down on the counter and walked away to wait with the other customers. A couple minutes later, the brunet set the coffee cup and his $5 down in front of him.

 

“It’s on the house.” He turned away with a wink and went back to the other customers at the register. Gray blinked a couple times before pocketing the $5 and grabbing his coffee. Well, that was a pleasant surprise. So was the phone number scrawled on his cup.

 

And the scribble of “ _Purple_ ” where his name should be.


	16. Biarce & Marda B - Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster by Meg & Dia

********

Every shot made sparks of pain shoot up his arms. His fingers were bloody. They’d gone numb a while ago. How long had he been there? 5, maybe 6 hours? His shoulders ached.

 

A shot barreled towards him, aimed for his head, and he dove out of the way. He caught himself on his arm in what should have been a simple tumble, but his shoulder buckled and he crashed to the floor. The air forced itself from his lungs and he gasped. He rolled just in time to dodge another shot. It crashed into the floor, forming a small crater where he had once been.

 

Biarce’s legs shook as he struggled to his feet. He lifted his arms and tried to aim. He had to return fire. He couldn’t keep dodging. But his vision wavered and the shot missed the machine completely. He growled and shut his eyes tightly. He just had to focus.

 

The next shot connected with his b-daman and sent him flying backwards into the wall. He collapsed to the ground.

 

_You’ll do better next time_.

 

_Yes, sir_.


	17. Cain/Joshua - Master and Servant (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get me down on my knees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master and Servant by Depeche Mode
> 
>  
> 
> The next few are going to be a bit short guys. I'm way behind!

Joshua knew when he returned with Cain that there would be consequences. Cain had never been one to forgive easily and there had been no way that Joshua was going to get away with such a gross betrayal without punishment.

 

Cain’s fingers dug into his hips. There would definitely be bruises the next day. Joshua bit down on his hand to stifle the noises trying to escape his throat.

 

“None of that.”

 

Cain seized his wrist and yanked it back behind him, forcing his chest up off the bed. He thrust again, hard, and Joshua bit down on his tongue. He was not going to give Cain the satisfaction.

 

His thrusts were brutal and erratic, purposefully avoiding that spot inside of him. Cain refused to touch him and he wouldn’t dare to touch himself. This would be over when Cain decided he had been properly punished. By the sound of Cain’s breathing, that would be soon. Above him, Cain shuddered and sucked in a breath and Joshua felt him release inside. He pulled out and shoved him roughly to the bed.

 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.”


	18. Yamato - Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm waking up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radioactive by Imagine Dragons
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place during episode 44.

“You won’t…stop me…”

 

The world began to fade around him, embracing him in cold darkness. Static filled his ears. His body felt numb and heavy. He was floating, drifting through the endless darkness that surrounded him.

 

 _I’m sorry. I failed you guys_.

 

He tried to reach for Cobalt Saber, but his hands met with nothing. There was a light before him. It was so far away. Too far away.

 

“ ** _Don’t worry, Yamato, Marda B will most certainly enjoy your powerful b-da spirit._** ”

 

He could feel the shadows pulling him in, dragging him down. He gave one arm a weak tug and its grip tightened. He tried the other, but the result was the same. He was so tired.

 

 _I wasn’t strong enough_.

 

How was he supposed to win? If Biarce was so powerful alone, how could he even hope to defeat Marda B? What could he do?

 

“ ** _And he’ll enjoy your friends’ spirits once I take them too._** ”

 

Something struck his system like a bolt of lightning. His friends...no, he couldn’t let them do that! He reached for the light, pulling at the darkness trying to swallow him. Its claws bit into him and tried to drag him back but the light was brighter now. He wouldn’t let them take his friends! He had to protect them! He had to protect everyone!

 

_I won’t let you!_

 

Everything burst into fire. He could hear the shadows’ screams as they wrenched back and he was free. He clawed his way through the flames. Logic told him they should hurt, but every time he stepped into the fire, power surged through him, pushing him forward to the light ahead. He could feel them, his friends’ spirits. They were reaching for him.

 

“I told you…you…you would lose!”


	19. Bull/Karat - I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the playground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess by Playradioplay!

She glowed brighter than any light in city. Bull had seen it in the first genuine smile karat had given him. Her light washed over everything around her. The shadows melted in her presence and he could feel her light reach out for him. So he reached for her.

 

At first, she’d been frightened of him and he didn’t blame her. What seemed normal to him was foreign to others and he knew that. There always had to be an adjustment period for people to get used to him. She returned though, uncertain and determined. Bull watched her light grow from a spark to a shine fit to rival the sun itself. And after that light was nearly snuffed out by the shadows, he decided he had to make sure it stayed by him forever.

 

He’d made it himself. It had taken him so long to find the perfect stone. In his eyes, nothing could match her. She was far too radiant. But it would have to do.

 

Besides, she certainly didn’t seem to mind as she burst into tears and tackled him to the ground.


	20. Terry - Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes what you’re made of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand by Rascal Flatts

It was a coming-of-age thing. Joe had done it. His mother had done it. His father had done it. That didn’t make Terry any less nervous. At 10 years old, he was supposed to strike out on his own, travel the world, and find himself a mentor in his chosen art. Terry knew in an instant who he wanted as his mentor: the b-da master Armada.

 

It was an ambitious choice, everyone told him. They tried to convince him to pursue another master, a more reachable master, but Terry had made up his mind. If Armada rejected him then he would just work harder to prove himself until the master took him on as a student.

 

He knew the master lived in Saitoon, but that was all he knew. He didn’t even know what he looked like. He wasn’t about to let that stop him though. He would knock on every door in the town if he had to.

 

His mother fussed when he left, of course, and he assured her many times that he would be fine and that she didn’t need to worry. He had his training behind him. He could handle whatever the world threw at him.

 

A couple weeks later though, he had run out of food and was getting awfully hungry…


	21. Enjyu/Biarce - Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a bullet straight through my brain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grenade by Within Temptation (Cover; Original by Bruno Mars)

Enjyu’s hands were trembling. He was gripping Blazing Kahn so tightly he thought it might break. He struggled to breath and his legs threatened to give up on him but he refused to let them.

 

It was done.

 

A shuffling sounded behind him and he spun and fired. Gray was knocked off his feet again and thrown back, Chrome Raven flying from his hand. It struck the floor and shattered. He gasped and then he was silent.

 

Steady footsteps filled the air. The sound pounded against his skull. A hand slid up his back and twist into the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking the spot with mocking tenderness.

 

“Good boy.”

 

The hand moved away and Enjyu heard the click. Pain exploded in the back of his head. His vision faded to black before he even hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, when this is finished I intend to spend July completing all the requests for the prompt fic I was working on many moons ago.


End file.
